fifaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Year 1 - Champions League
Association team allocation A total of 76 teams will participate in the Year 1 Champions League, from 52 UEFA associations (Liechtenstein organizes no domestic league). The association ranking based on the UEFA country coefficients is used to determine the number of participating teams for each association: *Associations 1–3 each have four teams qualify *Associations 4–6 each have three teams qualify *Associations 7–15 each have two teams qualify *Associations 16–53 (except Liechtenstein) each have one team qualify For the first year of this simulation, there is no previous winner, and the title holder spot will not be used. Association ranking For the Year 1 UEFA Champions League, the associations are allocated places according to their UEFA country coefficients, which takes into account their performance in European competitions from 2007–08 to 2011–12. | | |} Teams League positions of the previous season shown in parentheses. Leagues were simulated through Tournament mode. (Table) Qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties. Teams from the same association cannot be drawn against each other. First qualifying round |5 - 4| FC Santa Coloma|1 - 3|4-1 (aet)}} |2 - 1| FC Mika|0 - 1|2 - 0}} |} Second qualifying round |0 - 1| Linfield FC|0 - 1|0 - 0}} |2 - 3| FC Rapid Bucureşti|1 - 2|1 - 1}} |0 - 1| KÍ Klaksvík|0 - 1|0 - 0}} |2 - 2 (a)| FC BATE Borisov|1 - 2|1 - 0}} |5 - 2| JK Nõmme Kalju|1 - 1|4 - 1}} |0 - 4| FC Zestafoni|0 - 3|0 - 1}} |3 - 2| HJK Helsinki|1 - 1|2-1 (aet)}} |2 - 4| Celtic FC|1 - 2|1 - 2}} |1 - 1 (a)| Debreceni VSC|1 - 1|0 - 0}} |2 - 2 (a)| FC Sheriff|2 - 1|0 - 1}} |2 - 3| FK Budućnost Podgorica|1 - 2|1 - 1}} |3 - 0| KR Reykjavík|2 - 0|1 - 0}} |0 - 1| Hapoel Tel-Aviv FC|0 - 0|0 - 1}} |5 - 1| NK Olimpija Ljubljana|2 - 0|3 - 1}} |1 - 2| Shamrock Rovers FC|1 - 1|0 - 1}} |0 - 1| SP Tre Penne|0 - 0|0-1 (aet)}} |4 - 0| Neftçi PFK|4 - 0|0 - 0}} |} Third qualifying round The third qualifying round was split into two separate sections: one for champions (Champions Route) and one for non-champions (League Route). The losing teams in both sections entered the Europa League play-off round. |- !colspan="5"|Champions Route | | FC Basel 1893|1 - 1|}} | | Shamrock Rovers FC|3 - 0|}} | | FC Zestafoni| |}} | | ŠK Slovan Bratislava| |}} | | SP Tre Penne| |}} | | FK Budućnost Podgorica| |}} | | Linfield FC| |}} | | KÍ Klaksvík| |}} | | Celtic FC| |}} | | Debreceni VSC| |}} |- !colspan="5"|League Route | | FC Sion| |}} | | Paris Saint-Germain FC| |}} | | Feyenoord| |}} | | Club Brugge KV| |}} | | SK Rapid Wien| |}} |} Play-off round The play-off round was split into two separate sections: one for champions (Champions Route) and one for non-champions (League Route). The losing teams in both sections entered the Europa League group stage. |- !colspan="5"|Champions Route |- !colspan="5"|League Route |} Group stage Group A ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Group B Group C Group D Group E Group F Group G Group H Knockout phase Round of 16 |} Quarter-finals |} Semi-finals |} Final The Champions League Final will take place at Wembley Stadium in London, England. ----